Axelpurplemissle
Brawl history Axel bought the game Super Smash Bros Melee and thought it was a fun game because most of the nintendo characters were in the game, and he loved fighting games. During his childhood he didn't go much outside except to play with his friends, and at school he had two friends who liked to play Super Smash Bros Melee and he soon became friends with them.They played at Axel house until it was dawn outside, they played the game none stop until the new Super Smash Bros Brawl game came out. Axel main characters were Mario do to his favorite character in nintendo, and he choosed falco because he thought he was pretty cool. Turns out his old friends who he use to play with all the time didn't want to play the game no more, and from there he searchd on the computer for some brawl battles like on youtube. He found a person advertiseing thier brawl clan on a fc exchange video on youtube. Who the person name was Liqui from Project Hasaki (H.S.K). He thought about joining the brawl clan and soon he did. After a year the brawl clan was becomeing unactive and so he began searching for a new brawl community where he could brawl and meet new people. He found the domain thanks to his friend Negi, '''who told him to go to the domain to get better at brawl and to meet new brawlers. He excepted the offer and went to the url '''Negi '''gave him. Since he wanted to keep on brawling he invited a few people from the domain who became close friends to him, to join a new brawl Clan he was making. He only invited some people there becuase he didn't want the domain to know of his clan and he personaly didn't want the domain to be un active. The members and Axel decided to name the Clan, Clan Acolytes. Kagato came up with this name and everyone seemed to like it. Domain History (Post when you came to the Domain, and how you've done there, etc amongst other stuff....just read my profile for example) Axeldove4peace a.k.a Axelpurplemissle<3 has found the domain by the help of one of his friends named '''Negi. Negi '''Thought that It would be a good idea to test his skills out in the domain and to learn more about brawl, and also to meet some new people. Axel accepted the offer and decided to go look around, at first he didn't know what to do since he was confused with all the forum topics. Although he was confussed at first he decided to join the domain and take it step by step. He decided to join on July 27, 2009, His goal is to be known as a very well skilled player with Luigi his purple missle. He wishs to become pro some day or atleast for people to call him a pro luigi mainer through out the world of brawl and the domain. He soon became friends with '''Spirit '''and crazy being his first challengers besides '''hcfwesker '''the domain admin. HIs biggest rival in the domain is Clario for his well known marth, Axel Likes to brawl against Hcfwesker and Clause do to the fact they both give him a hell of a chellenge since most of the time its even or Axel just wins. '''His mains by order are~ Luigi (purple) Falco (red&blue) Mario (blue&red other) Diddy Kong (sky blue) Toon Link (blue) Lucas (purple strip shirt) Yoshi (sky blue) Olimar (green) JigglyPuff (normal) His working on a luigi combo video and will soon be on Youtube Real Life Leave this as it is* Facts (Post facts about yourself!) Category:Brawlers